Better Together
by Kyuro
Summary: Sometimes we try so hard to focus on what we feel is important, we end up failing to realize that we wouldn't need that "important" thing if we had just seen what we had in front of us... or who we had in front of us. Maybe we'd have realized that we're just better together. Rated M for explicit sexual content in future chapters. Contains pokephilia!


**Hello everyone! Kyuro here at long last! Sorry I've been gone forever, but life decided to play me a bit of an unfair hand, but I've slowly been working through it and sliding in some time to write too.**

 **So today I've got a request for you all involving a female Glaceon and a male human, so I'll let you all get right to it. Hope y'all enjoy it!**

 _ **Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Pokemon is a trademark of Nintendo and Game Freak, and I take no credit for their work. All OCs in the story belong to me.**_

 _ **This story contains pokephilia (sexual content involving a Male human and Female Anthro Glaceon), so if you don't like that, then you might just wanna hit that back button.**_

* * *

 **Better Together**

I unlocked the door to my house and stepped inside with a loud sigh. I locked the door behind me and set my books and whatnot in the living room before heading into the kitchen to grab something to eat. The fridge was running low on food again… I'd have to restock it pretty soon.

My name is Michael, but most of my friends call me Mike. I'm 18 and almost finished with my senior year of high school. I'm a football player at my school, secondary wide receiver to be exact, so I'm in pretty good shape for someone my age. Probably somewhere around 5'10, pretty toned, you know, typical football player. I don't live with my parents, I moved out almost right after my 18th birthday, so I live alone.

Well, almost.

"Mike~!" I didn't even manage to turn around before I was nearly tackle-hugged. The force was strong enough to send me flying forward into the fridge door though.

"H-Hey… Krystal…" I wheezed as she gave me a good squeeze, the pain from the door was still quite prominent.

"I missed you! How was your day at school? Did you have fun? How much homework did you get? Are your grades alri-" I quickly shushed her with a finger. She's always been an energetic girl.

She let me go and backed up a bit, so I turned around to greet her proper. Krystal probably isn't who you think she is. Her long tassels and icy-blue skin are proof enough of that, not to mention the tail, and the natural coolness that enveloped her.

"I still don't know how I managed to get the most energetic Glaceon in the world." I laughed a bit. "I missed you too, my day was fine, I didn't have as much fun as I would have liked, I did get a bit of homework today, and yes, my grades are fine."

Krystal was one of the pokemon that was actually anthropomorphic, so she stood on two legs and looked a lot like a human being. The only differences were her tassels, ears, tail and fur of course. And her feet actually were paws while her hands were… well hands. Her hair was long and the same shade of blue as her fur, and to top it off, she had the three ice crystals that adorn the forehead of all Glaceons.

She giggled and twirled a tassel around a finger. "Did you see her today~?"

I smiled fondly. "Yeah, she's doing better now, so she was able to come to school."

"Yay~!" Krystal was talking about my girlfriend Lizzie. She had gotten sick lately so she wasn't able to attend school for about a week. I didn't get to see her for a while and today was her first day back. It was a very exciting day for me, so I guess I did end up having a bit of fun today.

"What about you? Did you see him today?" I asked her as we went to sit at the table.

She blushed just a bit, probably at the thought. "Y-yes, he came by today while you were away."

"And…?"

"We just hung out for a while." She looked away bashfully.

"Aww! You gotta come clean, Krys!" I gently nudge her. "You shouldn't keep it a secret from him!"

Krystal had started hanging out with a Jolteon that lived nearby recently, and it didn't take long at all for her to become infatuated with him. It developed into a huge crush, but no matter how much I push, she just doesn't want to tell him!

"I can't help it!" She whined. "I freeze up every time I try! And what if he doesn't like me back?" She slowly put her head down on the table. "What if he stops hanging out with me or it gets awkward…?"

"Krys… You'll never know what'll happen until you try. I never thought that Lizzie liked me back until I finally fessed up to her. Turns out, she felt the same way the whole time." I rub her head behind her ears. "And if he doesn't like you when you tell him, then he probably doesn't even deserve you."

Krystal smiled and gave me another very strong hug. "Thanks Mike. I can always count on you!"

"A-anytime Krys…" I reply, returning the hug. Geez, she may just be a Glaceon, but she is _strong_.

She let me go and hopped up out of her chair. "Okay, you have homework right?" She looked at me like she was expecting an answer, but before I could even say a thing, she continued. "Alright! Let's get to it!"

She yanked me out of my chair, grabbed my books, and pushed me to my room. When we got there she shut the door, closed the curtains on my window, opened up my books on my desk and sat me down. She slid over an extra chair that I kept in my room so that she could sit next to me in situations like this. Her enthusiasm quickly got to me and I began to get into the mood too.

"Alright, let's do it!"

* * *

I groaned as I finished writing the last equation of my math homework and literally face-planted my desk. Geez, I knew that it was going to be a bit challenging, but that math homework was _tough_! I close my books and put them away, looking over to see Krystal fast asleep, snoring softly.

 _All that energy gone in a moment._ I chuckled as I gently picked her up out of her chair to lay her in my bed. After that, I went to go take a shower and get ready to head to bed. After all, I did have football practice today and that can leave one in need of a shower.

I got my clothes together and turned on the water. The water was cold when I stepped in, but living with Krystal for so long helped me get used to cold temperatures. I just turned it up a bit to make it just right Well, the draft coming in from the open door didn't help much either. What? Me and Krystal were the only two living here, and she's no idiot. If she hears shower water running, she knows that she shouldn't look in the shower. The bathroom is small, so when I step out of the shower, I'm almost in arm's reach of the door already, so it's not like she can walk in on me when I'm changing. Besides, she's asleep anyway.

I cleaned myself up and returned to the bedroom to check on Krystal, and she was still asleep. I walked over to the bed and kneeled in front of it, reaching out to gently pet her head. She smiled in her sleep and sighed which made me do the same. I pulled away and tucked her in, pulling the covers up and leaving for the night.

I just got a blanket and set up a makeshift bed on the sofa, since my bed was the only one in the house and it was currently occupied. Sleeping on the sofa isn't something that I'm not used to, as I often give up my bed so that she can sleep in it. By now I'm used to it.

I got comfortable on the sofa as well as I could. This happens all the time to one of us, it made me consider investing in a sofa sleeper of some type so that sleeping out here would be better. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and closed my eyes to let myself go to sleep…

* * *

 ***** (POV Change: Kyrstal)*****

I heard Mike finish his shower, so I quickly laid down on the bed and feigned sleep. He came in soon after, and I felt him pull the blanket over me and pet my head. He made it really hard to stay still and not make a sound, he knows exactly where to pet me! I couldn't help it and released a sigh of pleasure, and I heard him do the same. Thankfully, he pulled his hand away and I heard him walk out of the room once more.

I waited for a good while after that to make sure that he wasn't going to come back for the night. When I was sure that he was going to sleep, I basically leaped out of the bed and stretched. That was _way_ too long to be sitting so still like that. I felt pins and needles all over my body! I sighed again and padded to the door. I peeked outside to make sure that Mike was going to sleep, if not already asleep. The hallway was clear and the lights were out already; normally that means that Mike is out for the night.

Knowing that the coast was clear, I closed the door and snuck over to the window. I opened it carefully and silently slipped outside.

* * *

 **And that's the first part of it finished! In case you haven't noticed yet, I've been splitting up oneshots into chapters lately, and that's so that I can get my writing out quicker for you guys to see! I'm working on the second part already, so best get back to it! See you all again soon! ~Kyuro**


End file.
